


An Angel's Duty

by roseangel013



Series: Reader Interactive SPN [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Compromise, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sam Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wincest if you squint, first time orgasm, reader can be oblivious at times, sam uses his powers on the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an angel means that you have to be willing to make sacrifices for the good of all, no matter how painful or compromising they may seem. You have to be willing to follow orders down to the last letter, without hesitation or regret. </p><p>At least… that’s what they always said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a week to write, which is really good for me because I have so many other things going on in life that makes starting new stories super complicated. So I decided to write this because I was in a bit of a funk with Supernatural. I binge read “reader centric” stories and could help but feel like I should do one of my own in order to get me out of this crazy funk. And thus this story was born. I’m kinda nervous because as I wrote it, it felt short and uneventful, in the end that’s you guys’ call. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any Supernatural elements or characters, those belong to Eric Kripke and The CW.

Being an angel means that you have to be willing to make sacrifices for the good of all, no matter how painful or compromising they may seem. You have to be willing to follow orders down to the last letter, without hesitation or regret. Angels are soldiers who were created to do as they were told and keep their thoughts to themselves on the matter.

At least… that’s what they always said.

You aren’t like that. Though that may be because you are one of the youngest angels, being one of your Father’s last angelic creations.

You are still too young to know what it is to be an angel. All the things angels are supposed to do and say, those aren’t things you always understand.

When it was time to train, you always wanted to play. When it came time for the Archangels to pray to Father, you wanted to ask questions. When it came time for lessons, you couldn’t concentrate. When everyone stood still and in straight lines, you always ventured off to explore a new part of the universe you had yet to see.

One of your favorite places to visit was Earth. You weren’t too young to remember Earth’s creation. It was one of the most exciting things you had ever seen. All the stages of the planets creation into what it is today.

From the giant asteroids and meteorites that collided with the planet in its beginning, to the fiery inferno that caused the planet to burn for what seemed like eons, to the water world that contained some of the most beautiful life you had ever seen. You came down to watch the first animal slither its way onto land. It was one of your most treasured moments.

Then came man.

Castiel, who had been your guide and guardian all this time, made sure to keep you away from humanity at first, always saying that Father had a plan for them, and that your interference would mess with that plan.

You were upset with Castiel at first, always trying to sneak down to Earth for only a little while, but he would always find you and explain to you why he had to do what he did to keep you away.

It wasn’t until Lucifer made his way into the Garden of Eden that you understood. You were still ignorant at the time and always thought if it were you, you would have made the same mistake as your brother and would be in Hell, were Lucifer is now, paying for what he did to humanity.

You felt bad that your brother could not see what your Father saw in humanity. You watched them grow and thrive over the centuries. Eventually, after your Father left Heaven, it was possible for you to make your way back down to Earth to watch them up close.

You took the form of a human girl in order to blend in and watch, sometimes even interact with them. You knew it was forbidden to take on a vessel, but you couldn’t help it. Plus the girl whose form you took wanted you to use her body to explore, seeing as though she was dying from some human disease and she would be unable to do anything herself.

You told her you could heal her, but she said she would rather see her mother, who died of the same disease she was suffering from, in Heaven. You told her that she would be happy there, and she helped you by showing you some things about humans before passing.

Though it wasn’t only humanity that you were fascinated with, they were just something else that made Earth amazing. It was always the scenery that you loved. The life Father created was nothing short of extraordinary. From the beautiful white landscape of the arctic tundra, to the luscious green plant life of the tropical rainforests.

All the animals that inhabited those places were magnificent as well. You could spent the rest of your days on Earth, and would have if Castiel hadn’t found you and taken you back to Heaven.

“Castiel, did you see the beauty Earth has to offer? It’s simply breathtaking.” You swoon over what you have seen, wanting him to feel the same as you do.

At first, he gives you that same stern, stoic look he gives everyone, but seeing you as happy as you are, even he can’t help cracking a small smile.

“I have (Y/N), but you have to be more careful while down there. Demons could easily take advantage of you while you are alone.” He says in a calm voice, though you can hear the seriousness in his words.

You walk over to him and he pulls you into a hug, his brilliant black wings wrapping around smaller white ones and your petite frame while your grace mingles with his at your proximity. “You don’t have to worry about me Castiel, I can watch after myself, and even so,” You look up at him, your chin resting on his chest. “I have you to watch over me if one of them were to get too close. I know you would never let anything happen to me.”

* * *

 

Demons were never beings that interested you, so you didn’t pay much attention to their history or their monarchs in your lessons. Though that didn’t mean you didn’t know to be cautious of them. Older angels and Archangels could handle demons, but one as young as you wouldn’t stand a chance against one of them without one of your brothers or sisters nearby. Even the lower level demons would be a challenge.

You know demons would take advantage of young angels like yourself by taking them to Hell’s ruler, never to be seen again. The most beautiful and innocent of angels are the youngest–with an exception of some, though not many, of the oldest–due to their grace being so strong for the first many millennium of their existence; that makes them more perceptible for demons to track and capture. It had happened many times before, so it’s a big deal in Heaven to keep the younger ones guarded.

You don’t take that rule very seriously, until it’s you who is being tracked by demons.

* * *

 

You don’t notice at first. You are browsing around one of the many shops and venders in some Mesopotamian city, when you notice a dark presence near you. You don’t know what it is at first and keep moving, but the longer you are there, the more anxious you feel. Once it gets to the point where you can no longer take the feeling, you disappear back into the safety of Heaven.

The next time you feel the presence is several centuries later while on an island in the Indian Ocean. It had been so long since you had been to Earth; you wanted to visit someplace surrounded by water because it reminded you of the water world the planet used to be. You know the presence is the same one from before because it has the same nefarious and iniquitous aura.

At first you try to ignore it and it sort of becomes a fleeting thought in your mind that you gradually forget, until you can feel it coming closer to you. You look around to see if you can spot it, but there are too many people to tell. You haven’t been paying enough attention in your studies to be able to see a demon’s aura like you can a human’s. Though that doesn’t mean you can’t feel it. It’s easier to see the face of a demon, but whoever this belongs to is powerful enough to shield its face, let alone dumb enough to let you see its aura.

Just as the presence is almost in close proximity with you, you vanish back to Heaven and begin a desperate search for Castiel. You pass by many of your brothers and sisters and know they can feel the distress poring off you in waves, but you ignore their worried glances and continue your search for your guardian.

When you finally spot him, he is talking with Anna, and you can’t help yourself as you rush past her and into his arms, needing to feel his wings surrounding you in the same protective embrace you have always felt most safe and comfortable in. And he certainly doesn’t deny your unspoken request as he does just that and immediately after you feel most of the tension and unease draining out of you.

“(Y/N), what’s wrong?” He asks, concern dominant in his voice. Though your distress is slowly dying down, the way you came in and the residue from such a state leaves Castiel feeling uneasy and concerned. You sense Anna walk out of the room in order to give you and Castiel some privacy.

You don’t answer him directly, burying your face farther into his chest like you always have in order to calm yourself further; when you do finally answer, it’s muffled as you do not move your face from its original spot.

“Nothing. I just really don’t like human wars.” Well it’s technically the truth.

Lately humans have been having numerous conflicts resulting in many casualties. You don’t see the point in war. Both sides lose something in order to gain…what? Land? Power? You just don’t see the point. Castiel knows how much this issue bothers you and that you love humanity too much to be able to bare them fighting the way they do. That’s why you chose a part of the planet with minimum to no involvement in the World War. The second one, actually.

The real reason you don’t tell Castiel everything is because you don’t want him to worry about you. He trusts you enough to let you go down to Earth and keep yourself out of trouble on your own. Brining this to him will only add more to his stress load. He has enough to worry about with his garrison and you are the last thing he needs to be focused on. You know he would never say that to you, but you both know it’s true.

“I know it is hard for you to deal with, but sometimes in order to get what you want, you have to be willing to fight for it.” He pets your hair in a soothing manner as he speaks and you can’t help the sigh that escapes you. “By any means necessary.”

You know his words have some ulterior meaning behind them, but you aren’t going to take the time to figure out what that is now. Though for what is coming, you should have.

* * *

 

You don’t go back down to Earth for many of their years. Time is so different in Heaven, Hell, and on Earth. Their time seems to slow down while for you it speeds up. It feels long for you though. You have to sit by and wait during your lessons to be over and stay out of trouble without being able to leave Heaven. You miss Earth and you are determined to get down there.

You leave when Castiel is in a meeting with Anna and all the other garrison heads, along with Zachariah and Michael. He doesn’t tell you what the meeting is about, and a part of you knows that you should ask, but the larger part of you has been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this one to escape down to your favorite place.

You pop down between a few trees in Golden Gate Park in San Francisco. You can actually see the Golden Gate Bridge from your position. The California rain pores down on you and you can’t help throwing your head back, sticking your tongue out. You absolutely love this type of weather. It gives you this illusion that you are being purified in the most natural human way possible.

The white dress you wear clings to your skin and you knew if Castiel were there, he would make you cover up. Your dress is thin and see through, but with the weather, there is no one around to see you.

That’s when you feel it again. That dark aura, but there is something different about it this time. It’s more opaque. Much more sinister than before. Almost as though it were magnetized somehow. You don’t ignore it this time and immediately try and escape back to the safety of Heaven.

But, for some reason, you can’t. It’s as though there is a shield around you, restricting your grace. You try your best not to panic visibly, and look around to see if you can spot someone. The rain is coming down too hard now, mist covering any space more than three feet in front of you.

Though, the harder you look around, you see something. Behind a tree. It looks like an animal. No, it must be a person. Too tall and broad to be anything but. Yet, it seems to have to large a mass to be a normal size person. Almost as if…

“Hello?” You try calling out over the rain.

The figure shifts slightly, but otherwise doesn’t move much. Now, with the slight change, you can see the clear separation between two figures and you realize that it _is_ two people standing there, one slightly behind the tree and the other beside it.

“Who’s there?” You call out again in the hopes that they are just ordinary humans.

The one behind the tree shifts more to the side so they are no longer behind the tree, but beside the other person, next to it. It’s hard to see their faces, _nearly impossible,_ but you know their facing you, _looking at you_. When they take a step towards you, you take one back.

You can’t see their eyes, but you know that if you could, you would see a soulless onyx shine in both sets of orbs; that dark aura you feel only intensifies with the steps they take towards you. You know it’s coming from them, but you can’t do much more than continue to back away as the distance between you begins to dwindle.

You know you can’t run. They would more than likely grab you then and there in order to avoid a chase. Your earlier advantage of having the park to yourself is quickly becoming a disadvantage due to the lack of witnesses. At least if there were people around, the demons _–at least you thought it was demons, seeing as though you don’t have much else to go on except a negative feeling–_ wouldn’t up and grab you and give themselves away.

 _“Castiel!”_ You call out through your angelic connection with your brother. You hope at least that ability still works.

All of a sudden, the two stop moving, causing you to stop as well. You were a bit taken aback by the action and you slide a bit in the muddy grass before getting your balance back and looking at them. They stare at you, unmoving and you don’t know what to do, or even think for that matter.

They could suddenly appear behind you and take you now, but they don’t. They just…stand there, and it’s making you uneasy. Something about the reasoning doesn’t feel right to you.

The rain hasn’t let up at all and there is a loud clap of thunder and a flash of light that causes you to shield your eyes. The next thing you know you are standing in your room in Heaven, Castiel standing behind you with you wrapped in his wings.

“I’m sorry it took so long (Y/N). The meeting ran over and I couldn’t get out. Are yo-”

You cut him off by quickly switching your positions so you are facing him instead of away from him, wrapping your arms around him as you begin to sob into his chest.

“(Y/N)?” He asks, trying and failing to pull you off him to look in his eyes. “What happened?”

“I-I… there wa-was…” You can’t form a complete sentence due to all the sobs making their way out of your throat. Castiel merely shushes you and lets you continue to sob.

It’s a while later before you are able to speak properly again, and you tell him everything.

“A while back, I felt this dark presence.” You start. “At first I thought it was nothing and didn’t think much of it because the farther I walked, the more I forgot about it. Then it was following me and I came back to Heaven. Years later I returned to Earth again and felt the presence once more even though I was on an entirely different continent. I knew it was the same one because it felt like pain and misery. I didn’t take the chance that it might get too close that time and left immediately. The day I came in and interrupted you and Anna, it was the second time that had happened, but I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry.”

Castiel again tries to pry you off him in order to look into your (Y/E/C) eyes, but you can’t yet. If you do, you don’t know how you are going to react, so you continue speaking.

“Today I felt that same presence once more, except this time,” you shake your head, not wanting to remember something so terrible, but knowing that you have to get it out. “It was worse. This felt like it was that, only expanded. There was so much agony and evil swarming around I could barely stand it. I attempted to leave, but something made it so I couldn’t. I called out for you just before I saw a figure in front of me. I thought it was just a really big human, until it moved and became two; it was then I noticed that the dark feeling was coming from _them._ I never got a chance to see their faces, but I know they wouldn’t have been pleasant.” You shudder at the memory. “Anyway, after that they tried to come towards me, but right before you arrived, they stopped. I don’t know why and I don’t really care, I just don’t want to feel that scared ever again.”

The room is silent for a moment and you finally steal a glance up at Castiel, noticing his stiff posture. He looks scared. Worried, maybe?

“Cas, do you know who they were?” You ask tentatively, eyeing him cautiously.

At the sound of your voice once more, this time directly addressing him, he looks down at you, surprise and something else you can’t place shown in his eyes.

“I don’t think so. Low level demons possibly.” He says to you.

You continue to stare at him for a moment before resting your head back on his chest. You know Castiel has no reason to lie to you, so you don’t hesitate to believe him. “If low level demons feel like that, I don’t want to know what higher level demons feeling like. Especially not the King of Hell.”

Castiel’s arms tighten themselves around you in a protective embrace, causing a sense of peace to wash over you. “I promise, you will _never_ have to find out. But please, next time you want to take a visit down to Earth, make sure I or one of our brothers or sisters goes with you. If something had happened to you today…”

He doesn’t have to finish the sentence, both of you understanding what might have happened, never wanting to find out first hand. Too many of the youngest angels have been killed or taken by demons to Hell; you are one of the only few left. Heaven is making it top priority to keep you safe, and you are going to start taking advantage of that.

* * *

 

You don’t go back to Earth again until the early 21st century, this time with Hannah. You would have gone with Castiel, but he and quite a few of the Archangels went to Hell in order to negotiate peace with Hell’s ruler.

Apparently Hell wants to overtake humanity by bringing their domain topside. Castiel didn’t go into detail on what could happen, but you knew it couldn’t be good. You had kissed his cheek and wished him a safe trip in the hopes that some sort or negotiation could be made.

Out of all the things you were curious about in the universe, Hell was never someplace you wanted to see or know about. You heard whispers from your older brothers and sisters on how Hell and its inhabitants were nothing than bloodthirsty savages who craved only death and destruction. You had never actually met a demon–except for the last time you were on Earth, but you still didn’t speak or even see its face–and you knew you never wanted to.

Right now what you wanted was to show Hannah some of the sights in Time Square of New York City. Just because you hadn’t been down there didn’t mean you didn’t keep up with the latest and greatest in human culture.

“I don’t understand. Why do they call it a ‘hot dog’ if it isn’t even a real dog?” Hannah asks, looking at the food with great skepticism.

You let out a small laugh. “It’s one of the American traditional foods. My guess is humans wanted something catchy to call something they eat on a regular basis.” Hannah still didn’t look convinced. “Just try it. It’s really good.” You take another big bite of your own hot dog and let out a satisfied moan as your lips and tongue are covered in yellow mustard.

Upon seeing you eat, Hannah takes the risk and takes her own bite, and it is surprisingly…

“Delicious.” She says through her mouthful, and you can’t help but laugh and the two of you continue your tour.

You show her all of the greatest attractions the city has to offer, like the Statue of Liberty, Coney Island, the Empire State building, and so much more. When you arrive at the Memorial for the September 11th attacks at the World Trade Center, Hannah explains to you that the terrorist attacks weren’t exactly what humans previously thought.

“Demons took over the planes?” You ask in shock. Hannah simply nods her head sadly. “Do you know why?”

“Demons being demons.” She answers bitterly as the two of you start walking again. “A couple of human tragedies were caused by demons, some for no reason, others reasons unknown to angels. Adolf Hitler actually made a demon deal in order to wipe out as many Jews as he could in Europe, resulting in a boost in tortured souls in Hell. Why do you think no one saw him ever again?”

You never knew that. Millions of people died for no reason and are forced to spend the rest of their existence in Hell and don’t even know why. That’s terrible, and you didn’t even know.

You never paid attention in your lessons to demons, so you never knew how cruel they could truly be. You knew they were bad, but killing millions in order to boost their soul rates? That sounds low even for them.

You are so into your thoughts that you completely miss Castiel’s voice in your head asking you and Hannah to return to Heaven.

“Come on (Y/N). We have to go.” And everyone continues to go about their day, despite the fact that two people simply vanished into thin air.

* * *

 

When you arrive back in Heaven, you end up in the meeting room as opposed to your own room. You noticed Uriel, Anna, Zachariah, Michael, and a few others in the room and they all look up once you and Hannah enter.

A smile makes its home on your face when you see Castiel. You run to him and throw your arms around his neck. “Welcome back!” He reflexively wraps his arms around you, but his posture is stiff again, though you don’t seem to notice. “How did it go?”

You let him go and look into his cerulean eyes for an answer, your (Y/E/C) eyes staring attentively into his as you wait. It’s then that you notice hesitation and what appears to be sadness in his.

“What’s wrong?” You look around at everyone in the room now, generalizing the question for anyone to answer. You notice everyone else has a similar look on their faces.

Anna is the one to step up after no one else does. “(Y/N),” she starts off slowly. “The time has come for you to fully complete your angelic duties.”

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion at her words and this time, Michael is the one to step forward. “(Y/N), in order to stop the up and coming war with Hell, we have to compromise something in return.” You shake your head, not liking were this conversation seems to be leading. “You have to be that compromise.”

“No,” you say in disbelief, stumbling back in shock. “No, I can’t–” You look back over to Castiel, who isn’t looking at you. “Castiel, you can’t…they can’t.” You walk over to him, trying to get him to look you in the eyes so you can see for yourself, possibly even get some reassurance that this isn’t real.

This _can’t_ be real. It has to be a new lesson or something. Your brothers and sisters wouldn’t actually give you over to the evils that are Hell. They couldn’t.

“Castiel, please.” Your voice cracks slightly and it’s then that your guardian looks up at you, so used to being on alert at the slightest discomfort from you. “Tell me it isn’t true, please.”

When he makes complete eye contact with you, it’s then you can see the truth. Castiel’s beautiful blue orbs stare into your (Y/E/C) ones and there is so much sadness there, it’s overwhelming. Your grace instinctively reaches out to his, wanting to see for yourself what it is that has happened.

* * *

 

_“On behalf of Heaven, we are willing to make a compromise with Hell in order to end this nonsense of a war.” Michael says out to a man sitting in a throne made of what appears to be human bones._

_On top of his chestnut hair, sits a spiky crown made of what has to be charred baby’s bones. He is dressed in a pair of black leather pants that cling to his legs in the best way; he isn’t wearing a shirt, so his perfect, tan pecs and abs glimmer in the light that burns hot, known as hellfire. The sight of his attire is sickening, but no one says anything besides Michael at the moment._

_Beside the throne the King sits in, stands a guard of sorts. He is dressed similarly to the King, except he doesn’t wear a crown and he has on a black shirt that clings to his upper body in a way that appears as though it’s a second skin with the way his well-defined muscles show through._

_The man standing beside the King looks on at the angels in amusement, knowing they are at their limit, willing to give whatever it takes in order to save their Father’s last, perfect creations from demonic domination. He leans over and whispers something in the King’s ear, something amusing because the King smiles, his golden orbs never wondering away from the angels._

_“What could Heaven possibly have that I would want, or even need for that matter?” He asks with a bored expression, though his earlier amusement is still clear in his tone._

_“What is something that you want more than domain over humanity?” Anna steps forward to ask. The King’s golden gaze flickers over to her before falling back to Michael._

_“More human souls to rip apart and turn demon? More slaves and workers to broaden Hell’s already vast domain?” The man next to the throne with captivating green eyes asks, a cruel smile gracing his lips. “What else is there to want?”_

_“Well…” The golden eyed man starts. “There might be one thing.”_

_The two demons share a look before the King addresses the angels again._

_“An angel.”_

_“What could you possibly want with an angel?” Zachariah snarks._

_The King gets up from his throne and slowly begins his descension towards where the angels stand on guard. “What couldn’t we want with an angel? There are so many uses.”_

_“Kill it and use its grace as a power supply.” Green eyes are covered completely with black as the man speaks, still standing by the throne, an evil glint in his eyes and a sadistic smile on his face at the horror and disgust on the angels’._

_“Torture it into giving up information about, well, anything. I hear angels have a pretty vast knowledge on all of your Father’s handiwork, wonder what we could get out of it.” The statement is said matter a fact, more than tauntingly._

_“Make it our pet.”_

_“It doesn’t really matter what we choose to do with it, just that we get it.” At this point the chestnut haired King is down in front of Michael’s space, though the Archangel doesn’t even flinch at the close proximity. “So what do you say?”_

_Michael doesn’t even hesitate when he says, “Fine.”_

_“Michael?”_

_“You can’t be serious.”_

_The eldest of them turns back to look from one face to the others. “You all know what an angel’s duty is. If it means saving what last good thing Father left, then so be it.” He turns back and looks directly into golden eyes. “I will go.”_

_Instantly there is a clamor of protest from all the surrounding angels, though through all the noise, twin laughter causes the entire room to fall silent._

_Both demons are laughing as though something were extremely humorous, the one at the throne laughing so hard he has to bend over the throne to keep himself upright._

_Finally the demon King clears his voice, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. “I apologize. It seems I wasn’t clear. We don’t want an Archangel, we want something more precious than that.”_

_“One of your youngest, specifically.” The shorter one says. “She would be someone who ventures off on her own a lot. Someone who doesn’t seem to understand the meaning of who she is as an angel. A free spirit of sorts.”_

_“Do you know of anyone like that?” This time, the King’s golden eyes bore into Castiel, the only one there not to have said anything throughout the whole ordeal. “I know you do. If you give her to us by the end of this Earth day, we will push off our war for the next few millennia. If you don’t, I open the gate to Earth and my demon army conquers all tonight.”_

* * *

 

You can’t see anymore, too shocked that the King of Hell knows who you are even though you have never met him. How is that even possible? As far as you know, you have never been to Hell and you definitely have never been in the presence of Hell’s ruler. A presence that dark, you’d surely–

Your eyes widen in horror. You have been in the presence of a demon before and it was something terrible, but not something you couldn’t handle. The presence that had been following you throughout the centuries whenever you went to Earth, you knew that was a demon.

But a few years ago, in San Francisco, that wasn’t like the presence you had felt ever in your entire existence. There was so much darkness and power, you could barely breath. It wasn’t like any of the other demons you had come into contact with, and you hadn’t come into contact with many. It’s amazing it took you so long to realize this now.

You _have_ been in the presence of the King of Hell, you just didn’t know it at the time. It all makes sense now. Why you were always followed, why he knew who you were. All of it, and your brothers and sisters are going to just hand you over to him as a peace offering.

“Castiel please.” You look desperately into his eyes. “Don’t let them take me. I promise I’ll stay close to you, I won’t even leave Heaven if that’s what it takes. I’ll pay better attention in all my lessons and be the best at whatever I have to do, just please,” You turn his head and make him look into your eyes. “ _Don’t_ give me to him.”

The look on Castiel’s face tells you that he is having a hard time with this; that he doesn’t actually want to do this to his charge. You just want him to take you in his wings and hold you through this as though it were a simple nightmare that you could forget, but when you feel a hand on your shoulder, pulling you away from your guardian, you know that isn’t going to happen.

“No! Please, don’t do this!” You scream and thrash, but the iron grip doesn’t let up. You can’t even see who it is that grabbed you, though that doesn’t stop you from putting up the fight of your life.

You land a few good punches and kicks before you are released, and you make a mad dash for the door, dodging attempts at grabs with ease. But before you can get there, you are tackled to the floor by and immense force that you know belongs to one of the Archangels, probably Raphael or Michael.

You know you can’t fight an Archangel, let alone get far enough away to escape, but that doesn’t stop you from trying.

“Let me go! Please, just let me go!” You cry, hot tears streaming down your face as you continue to squirm. “Castiel!”

“Please, don’t fight this little one. It will all be over soon.” A voice soothes in your ear, though you can hear the pain in it.

You feel a warm, soothing sensation running through your grace, and you all of a sudden feel really tired. The last thing you see before everything goes dark is your former guardian vanish in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 

When you wake up, you don’t at first know where you are. Your room in Heaven is colored in a light blue and white that you modeled after your trip to, what is now, the Carrabin. The water was crystal clear to the point where you could see the ocean floor. All kinds of sea life was visible and made you feel so at peace with the universe.

Now though, the room you are in is a deep red and black. It reminds you of Earth when it first started out in chaos. You didn’t like Earth much back then. There was fire everywhere and earthquakes and it didn’t seem as though there would be much of a planet then. You thought life would be impossible and that if there was life, it would be terrible and monstrous like those on one of the planets your Father created lightyears from Earth.

It made you uneasy then and this dark color now is bringing back that unwanted fear.

You don’t think you are on Earth because this isn’t somewhere you have seen before, and as far as you know, you have seen all the planet has to offer. Plus, you don’t remember how it is you would have gotten to Earth seeing as though the last place you remember being is in Heaven.

A part of you already knows where you are, but the majority of you doesn’t want to believe that to be true. The longer you are awake however, the more of your memories come back, and you _really_ don’t want to believe that your brothers and sister gave you over to _them._

You sit up and look around the room.

It is a pretty phenomenal bedroom, very spacious. It would have to be in order to hold a bed the size of the one you’re in currently. It takes up half the room and is decorated in silk, crimson sheets that just feel too heavenly to be in a place like this. There are three doors that you can see in the room, one of which you know leads to an in suite bathroom and another has to be a closet, and the last must lead out into the greater area.

You take a few deep breaths, unsure of what might be on the other side of the door, should you go over and open it. Hellhounds, maybe? You read that those beasts of Hell are vicious monstrosities created from some of Hell’s darkest properties. You don’t actually want to know if that is true.

You always had a soft spot for animals on Earth, especially dogs and wolves. They are so loyal and kind. You aren’t too sure about Hellhounds. You’re pretty sure that if you ever met one, it would tear you apart before you even knew it was there, and that frightened you more. You are vaguely sure the King of Hell wouldn’t mind.

“I can assure you, he _would_ mind if anyone or thing got its hands, or in this case paws, on you.” A voice says from your left that makes you jump. You hadn’t even noticed another presence in the room.

A woman with long, dark curls and a smile that completely unsettles you is sitting in a chair next to the bed you are in, arms folded and legs crossed. Her eyes flash from dark brown to black and stay there, staring at you as though she could see your grace, which she more than likely could.

“How did you know what I was thinking? I didn’t know demons were mind readers.” You say, scooting a few inches away from the demon, wanting to be as far from her as you could get without provoking her, and turning to face her.

A look of amusement crosses her face and you can’t tell if it is from your not so subtle attempt at distance or your comment.

“We aren’t. You said it out loud.” She leans forward in her chair and you flinch back instantly, causing a broad smile grace her lips. “You are such a scary little thing aren’t you?”

She looks you up and down and it makes you feel very self-conscious as her onyx eyes roam over your figure. It’s not a look of disgust on her face, like the ones you have seen some of your brothers and sisters make when demons are mentioned, but one of fascination and curiosity, and that actually puts you more on edge.

“Never seen a young angel before. Heaven likes to keep you all well-hidden.” She seems to notice the way you curl into yourself at her inquiring gaze. “My name is Ruby, by the way and don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. My King would tear me apart if I were to so much as touch you.”

The comment should make you relax, but some hidden undertone in it makes you nervous. What did Hell’s ruler want with you anyway? The demon before you says he wouldn’t let anything else hurt you, but what about the King himself? Does he want to make you his pet, to beat on and do whatever he pleases with? You _really_ just want to go back to Heaven and run into Castiel’s wings, feel your graces mingle and just be safe.

But Castiel gave you over to _them_ , _let_ the Archangels give you over to them. If you were to get out of here, you wouldn’t have a place in Heaven any longer. They would more than likely send you back down here and make it so you could never leave. So you could ‘fulfill your angelic duties’ as Anna put it.

You slowly realize that you don’t actually want to go back.

Out of nowhere, it seems as though the entire complex begins to shake. You didn’t know earthquakes were common in Hell.

Ruby lets out a sigh and stands up from her chair, uncrossing her limbs as she does and extends a hand out to you. “My King would like an audience with you in his throne room.”

Audience? You don’t want to see him, now or ever.

“But I–”

“You don’t have much of a choice little girl.” Ruby’s tone is calm as she makes her way to the door directly across from the bed you are in. “Well, actually you do. You can either come with me willingly, or you can wait until later on this evening and have the King greet you here. Personally I would go for the latter, but with what might come later, you want to pick the former. You still look to be all flowered up.” The grin Ruby gives you is even more unsettling than before, causing you to turn away from her.

You sit there for a minute and think about it. Either way you have to come face to face with him eventually, and if you go now, you can get it over with. But a part of you still wants to keep the illusion that this isn’t real going for as long as possible, and that definitely includes pushing seeing the King of Hell for as long as you can.

You look up at Ruby who is patiently waiting by the door with a knowing look on her face. It seems as though whenever she smiles, it’s unsettling to you, and you can’t help but wonder if that will ever change.

“I’m not going.” You put as much firmness into your voice as you can muster, which isn’t a lot given the situation you have been forced into.

Ruby’s face contorts into one of surprise. Obviously she wasn’t expecting you to deny someone like the King of Hell.

“Are you sure?” She looks at you as though she actually cares if you change your mind, which is surprising coming from a demon.

“Yes.”

Ruby winces and gives you one final ‘are you sure?’ look, which you nod to, before she opens the door and walks out, the door creaking shut behind her as she goes.

Once Ruby is out of the room, you relax some. You hadn’t noticed before that her dark aura was making you so unsettled. It kinda shocks you that you hadn’t even noticed before then that she was in the room _because_ her demonic aura should have given her away.

Perhaps something down here is messing with your angelic ability to sense auras. It reminds you of the block put on your abilities in San Francisco right before you called out to Castiel, years ago.

Now that you think about it, you can’t hear the shared channel of your brothers and sisters. As time went on, you were able to tone down the voices from a loud roar down to a quite whisper. But right now you can’t hear a thing.

You wonder what other abilities have been taken.

You try and teleport from the bed over to the door, going so far as closing your eyes in concentration, but you can still feel the silk fabric beneath you.

Your breathing begins to increase as you realize that you are powerless and alone in _Hell._ It feels as though all the oxygen in the room has been syphoned out as you attempt and fail to regain the breath that is so far out of your reach.

Eventually it all gets so bad that you pass out. And the utter bliss of darkness overtakes you.

* * *

 

You can feel fingers combing themselves through your long, (Y/H/C) hair. The strokes are soft and comforting. The gentleness of them causes you to nuzzle into them whenever you feel fingers brush against your scalp.

Along with the fingers in your hair, you feel a hand tracing small circles into your thigh, just underneath the dress you wear. It’s a warm, welcomed sensation as opposed to the cold air that you can feel on your exposed skin, and you subconsciously lean into that touch as well, rewarded with a firm squeeze to your hip before the hand goes back to its previous movements.

You let out a content sigh, not wanting to open your eyes in order to feel this wonderful sensation at its fullest. On occasion, a few of your brothers and sisters sneak into your room while you sleep and either watch over you or simply hold you through a bad dream; it isn’t uncommon for more than one to come at a time.

Castiel and Hannah are your most frequent of nighttime visitors. Castiel always said it was because they wanted to make sure you were alright, but you knew it was comforting to lie next to one of the youngest, having visual confirmation that everything was as it should have been.

You know there are two presences here now because you can feel one pressed against your back and another against your front; you are aware that they are both male. You assume Castiel is one, but Castiel has never been as big or well-muscled as the figures around you now. Maybe two of your other brothers then?

Perhaps Samandriel or Gabriel. But as far as you can remember none of your brothers feels the way the two around you do. Their auras are masked, so you can’t sense them.

Then it all comes back to you.

Your eyes shoot open and you are met with the same golden eyes as from the memory you saw when you linked with Castiel. Though they are filled with amusement and obvious playful mischief, it’s completely plausible when you retreat away from the King of Hell.

When you do this, you end up backing yourself into the hard, chiseled body behind you; you immediately turn and face the person. The relief that fills you when you look into stunning green eyes vanishes quickly when said eyes turn into terrifying black orbs.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” The demon before you says in a surprisingly calm, husky voice that makes something inside you want to melt and everything else want to run.

A pair of arms wraps themselves around your waist and you can’t help but try and fight as hard as you can to get those arms off of you.

All of a sudden, you are unable to move completely. Your entire body is paralyzed from the neck down and that freaks you out even more. The feeling of power washes over you and it kind of reminds you of the feeling of another angel’s grace.

It weaves its way through your own grace, sending a calming sensation through you and you don’t even realize that you have stopped fighting and have completely relaxed between the King of Hell and the demon before you.

“Isn’t that better?” His voice husks in your ear, causing a shiver to run through you. A part of you knows that you should be more freaked out than you are and that this Demon King is the reason for your sudden serene, but the majority of you is just loving the feeling rushing through you.

“Sammy always was good at calming people down.” The one with the pretty green eyes says in front of you, his expression one of content and amusement.

Your brows furrow at the name. _Sammy?_

“That’s my name angel, but you and he are the only ones allowed to call me that. Everyone else calls me Sam or Boy King, and this is my brother Dean.” The Boy King, Sam, says into your ear before his lips make contact with your neck.

You know you should be fighting this, looking for a way out of here and to Earth, but when you feel him nip at the side of your neck lightly with his teeth, you can’t bring yourself to think about any of that.

“Thatta girl (Y/N). Don’t let those pesky thoughts get in the way of your pleasure. Let us take care of you. You are ours now after all.” Dean encourages as Sam continues to suck dark marks into your neck.

“Ho-how do you know m-my name?” You can’t help but ask even though you are pretty confident if you weren’t so distracted by Sam’s lips and Dean’s hand, which has moved back to your thigh, you would be able to answer your own question.

“We know everything about you (Y/N).” Sam removes his lips from your neck in order to nuzzle into the space said lips recently occupied as he explains. “We have been keeping personal tabs on you for the past several centuries.”

“We know that you love Earth’s oceans and wildlife.”

“We know that the rainy season is the time you come down most often because you like to either reflect or just feel the water pouring down on your skin.”

“That you love to eat ice cream when it’s cold.”

“Everything there is to know (Y/N), we know.” They say in unison.

You don’t really know what to say, let alone think. No one, human, angel, or demon alike has ever put that much thought and time into figuring you out like that. Yet these two demonic brothers spent _centuries_ learning everything you. You don’t even think Castiel knows _that_ much about you.

“That’s because they don’t care about you as much as we do.” Sam comments on your unspoken statement. At least you thought it was unspoken.

“Am I talking out loud again? Ruby said demons don’t have telepathic powers.” You say, your hand subconsciously going to rest on top of his.

You feel him smile into your neck and you don’t know if it is from your subconscious action or your comment.

“Most demons can’t read minds.” Dean chuckles lowly. “But Sammy here isn’t your typical demon. He’s the Boy King and with such a title comes more pleasures. Telepathy being one of those pleasures.”

“Along with telekinesis.” Sam’s voice moves back to your ear, rough and dark, but not in a malevolent sense.

Out of nowhere, there is an unbelievably delicious sensation that runs through you and down to your core. It’s like a pleasure you have never felt before and you can’t help but wonder why seeing as though the closest word to what you are feeling is heavenly.

“Oh my–” Your back arches perfectly between the two demons as the pleasure continues to invade your system. You can still feel Dean’s hands on you, but it is feather light compared to, what feel like, the dozens of hands running themselves over your body, _in_ your body.

They are everywhere, no place on or in your entire being the invisible hands don’t touch. The hard nubs of your nipples stand at attention as two hands grope and pinch them along with your breast. Another set of fingers is pumping in and out of your core at a wondrous pace. Another set of hands, these feeling the most palpable, hold your hips in place as what has to be an invisible tongue pumps into you just as rapidly as the fingers.

The best feeling is the hands mingling with your grace. Interaction via grace is the most intimate one can get with an angel. For other angels it is a causal sense of comfort; for humans it is more like a bond of souls. But the way this demon is caressing your grace, bringing you the upmost pleasure in a way that you have never known to exist, you can’t seem to place what this feeling is.

You can feel a warmth in the pit of your stomach growing brighter and brighter, until you can’t hold it back any longer and you feel as though you are over flowing. A loud moan–one that you would have been ashamed to say passed your lips–escaped you lips as you were overtaken with pleasure. As you make your decent back to reality, all the phantom limbs and tongues withdraw from you, causing you to shiver at the loss.

As you slowly come back to yourself, you can feel Dean’s fingers, more intense between your now sensitive legs, pumping themselves in and out of you. There is a wetness there that you have never had before soaking through the baby blue panties you wear.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that was (Y/N)’s first orgasm.” Dean smirks, his forked tongue coming out to lick over his plump pink lips.

“I think you might be right D.”

Whatever an _orgasm_ is, you want to feel it again. It was nothing like anything you have ever experienced before, and with all you have gotten into in your entire existence, that is amazing.

“If you stay down here with us, we can make you feel that good all the time. Even better most times.” Sam tells you softly, rolling you over to lie on your back so that you can see both his and Dean’s faces as they lean over you.

“Trust and believe that is not the best Sammy can do. He was holding back on you today.” Something in the way Dean says this tells you he is more than likely speaking from past experience and it makes the corners of your mouth twitch in an almost smile.

But before it can get much farther than that, your eyes furrow in confusion as you realize what it was Sam had actually said to you.

“Wait, you said ‘if I stay’, I thought I didn’t have a choice, being the peace agreement and all. If you let me go, doesn’t that mean your deal with Heaven is off?” You ask for clarification, a part of you scared to be let go again.

Sam and Dean share a look before looking back down to you.

“Technically yes, but we won’t force you to stay here if you don’t want to be here. If what you really want is to go back to Heaven and never see us again, it would hurt like hell, but we wouldn’t stop you.” Dean’s expression is placid as he speaks, but you can hear the tone of sadness in his voice that is reflected off Sam’s face.

They actually want to let you choose? These two demons who are rumored to be the worst of the worst want to give _you_ the option of staying or going. Not even your own brothers and sisters gave you the chance to choose whether or not you even wanted to come down to Hell and be its bitch. They just told you and threw you to the dogs.

Much nicer dogs than you ever expected too.

If you choose to walk out of here, where would you go? Heaven would surely send you back in order to keep up their end of the deal and you would be right back where you started.

The realization sends a wave of sadness through you because you no longer have a home. Heaven gave you away, the only home and family you ever knew, _gave you away._ You could always live on Earth, but it wouldn’t be the same. Plus, once you leave here, the war between Heaven and Hell will officially start and bring an end to the one place you feel the most joy.

In your head, you only have one choice.

You sit up, causing Sam and Dean to back up and give you space. They have been sitting patiently waiting for your answer. Neither one of them pushes to further their arguments though you can tell Dean is itching in his skin. Sam doesn’t look that much better, but you can see he is prepared to follow whatever it is your final answer may bring.

You crawl past the brothers to the edge of the bed, where you push off before turning to face them.

“I couldn’t say this to you lying down. My words wouldn’t have come out right and my resolve would have crumbled.”

Both brothers are tense and you can already see signs of dejection in both their postures and it almost makes you laugh. _Almost._

You take a deep breath in, closing your eyes as you do, and exhale. “I want to start off by saying thank you. The two of you have given me more choice and freedom than any of my brothers and sisters in Heaven ever did.” You see Dean’s jaw clench and Sam’s eyes narrow slightly at your comment on your brothers and sisters mistreatment of you, but you don’t say anything on the matter. “The truth is, I think I feel more comfortable here than I ever did there. Plus, if I were to leave, nothing good would come of it for anybody. So, I want to stay, if you’ll have me.”

Both brothers leap off the bed and you are wrapped into two sets of strong arms. The embrace they have you in is similar to the one your previous guardian always had you in. The difference with the one of these two brothers is that it’s stronger, firmer somehow. It tells you that you _are_ safe and _nothing_ will get to you, Sam and Dean would likely tear apart anything that dared come near you.

An unspoken promise that you are safe and protected that you know is true.

“Of course we want you here. We have been waiting centuries to hear those words come out of your mouth.” Sam says into your hair, squeezing you a little tighter.

“But there are some things that you have to do before we can have anything here. Hell tradition.” Dean adds. You know that whatever it is, is going to be a doozy for an angel to handle, but you are willing to try.

As long as you get to be with these two, you would do anything.

You sit up, causing Sam and Dean to back up and give you space. They have been sitting patiently waiting for your answer. Neither one of them pushes to further their arguments though you can tell Dean is itching in his skin. Sam doesn’t look that much better, but you can see he is prepared to follow whatever it is your final answer may bring.

You crawl past the brothers to the edge of the bed, where you push off before turning to face them.

“I couldn’t say this to you lying down. My words wouldn’t have come out right and my resolve would have crumbled.”

Both brothers are tense and you can already see signs of dejection in both their postures and it almost makes you laugh. _Almost._

You take a deep breath in, closing your eyes as you do, and exhale. “I want to start off by saying thank you. The two of you have given me more choice and freedom than any of my brothers and sisters in Heaven ever did.” You see Dean’s jaw clench and Sam’s eyes narrow slightly at your comment on your brothers and sisters mistreatment of you, but you don’t say anything on the matter. “The truth is, I think I feel more comfortable here than I ever did there. Plus, if I were to leave, nothing good would come of it for anybody. So, I want to stay, if you’ll have me.”

Both brothers leap off the bed and you are wrapped into two sets of strong arms. The embrace they have you in is similar to the one your previous guardian always had you in. The difference with the one of these two brothers is that it’s stronger, firmer somehow. It tells you that you _are_ safe and _nothing_ will get to you, Sam and Dean would likely tear apart anything that dared come near you.

An unspoken promise that you are safe and protected that you know is true.

“Of course we want you here. We have been waiting centuries to hear those words come out of your mouth.” Sam says into your hair, squeezing you a little tighter.

“But there are some things that you have to do before we can have anything here. Hell tradition.” Dean adds. You know that whatever it is, is going to be a doozy for an angel to handle, but you are willing to try.

As long as you get to be with these two, you would do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, this is going to be a part of a new series of stories that I am doing, all of which will either be Boy King Sam, Deanmon, and reader related or Winchester/Reader obsession based. I thought of this last week, so we’ll see how it goes.
> 
> Second, this is more than likely going to have another part to it. I don’t know when or what it’s going to be about (whether or not it is directly related), so this is where feedback and your guys’ input would come in handy. Tell me what you might want to see and I’ll see what I can do. Which means the R&R sentence was implied last sentence. Thanks much guys!


End file.
